Private Beach
by A-Ar-Ed
Summary: Atrapada en un trabajo mal pagado, aburrida y con una vida sexual inexistente, Bella a sus veintidós años nunca ha estado en Europa, así que aprovecha la oportunidad de pasar una semana en el apartamento de un ardiente desconocido en el Sur de Francia. Pero sólo hay un inconveniente: va a tener que quedarse en un complejo vacacional nudista donde todo vale. OS


Esta novela pertenece a Trinity Lee. Al Staff Excomulgado: Chuminadas por la Traducción, Leluli por la Corrección, Dg kaleigh por la Corrección de la Traducción AnaE por la Diagramación, y Bibliotecaria70 por la Lectura Final de este Libro para El Club De Las Excomulgadas.

Yo solo la adapté con los personajes Twilight

* * *

_**Argumento **_

Atrapada en un trabajo mal pagado, aburrida y con una vida sexual inexistente, Bella a sus veintidós años nunca ha estado en Europa, así que aprovecha la oportunidad de pasar una semana en el apartamento de un ardiente desconocido en el Sur de Francia. Pero sólo hay un inconveniente: va a tener que quedarse en un complejo vacacional nudista donde todo vale.

* * *

**Playa Privada**

Se quedó de pie en frente del bloque de apartamentos, sopesando si utilizar la llave. La brillante luz del sol rebotaba contra las frías paredes blancas y su reflejo sobre el resplandor del mar Mediterráneo le estaba dando dolor de cabeza, a pesar de sus enormes gafas de sol.

Había sido un vuelo largo desde Chicago al Sur de Francia, y ella aún no sabía que estaba haciendo allí. Pero era demasiado tarde para darse la vuelta ahora.

Tenía agarrado el móvil en una mano, dispuesta a llamar rápidamente a su amiga Alice en caso de que hubiera algún problema.

No le había dicho a nadie más que a Alice por qué estaba allí exactamente; imaginó que la habrían disuadido mucho antes de haber aceptado los billetes de avión y las indicaciones del apartamento. Ella habría hecho lo mismo si uno de ellos hubiera ido a visitarla contándole alguna disparatada historia sobre unas vacaciones gratis ofrecidas por alguien al que nunca había conocido.

O, tal vez, no estaba loca. La brisa cálida agitó su falda de fina gasa contra sus desnudas piernas y sopló juguetonamente en la parte posterior de su cuello, donde había recogido su larga cabellera morena para el largo viaje. Chicago estaba sufriendo una ola de frío poco habitual de esa estación, pero aquí en Francia, el clima era perfecto.

Respiró hondo y marcó el código de entrada en la puerta principal del apartamento.

Una vez dentro, el aire acondicionado y el suelo de mármol le hicieron sentir un ligero frescor que hizo que se le pusiera la piel de gallina. Tembló, a pesar de que el sol brillaba fuera.

El atrio era lujoso, con paneles de madera y alfombras persas. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron silenciosamente y Bella entró en él.

El apartamento estaba en el tercer piso, y sus pasos eran silenciados por la gruesa alfombra del pasillo.

Su corazón latía con fuerza, giró la llave en la cerradura, con su pulgar firmemente colocado sobre el botón de marcación rápida.

Abrió la puerta y pasó al interior. La llave funcionaba; eso era un buen comienzo. Se le había pasado por la cabeza que todo esto podía ser una elaborada broma pesada y que ella podría hallarse en Francia, sin conocer a nadie, sin hablar una palabra de francés, sin un lugar donde alojarse y con una tarjeta de crédito que había llegado a su límite. No tenía un plan B, otras chicas quizás hubieran buscado en Google la ubicación del albergue juvenil más cercano, pero Bella no hizo otros planes ni, desde luego, buscó un albergue juvenil.

La puerta daba directamente a la sala de estar. El apartamento era muy pequeño, pero lujoso, y desde donde estaba podía ver que estaba sola… a menos que el misterioso Edward estuviese escondido en un armario, por supuesto.

Dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio y se quitó las sandalias, disfrutando sus pies del frescor de las baldosas. La ventana estaba abierta y la brisa del mar susurraba contra su piel.

Como prometían las fotografías que le había mandado, el cuarto de baño y el dormitorio iban acorde con la discreta opulencia de todo lo que había visto hasta ahora. Una bañera enorme y un montón de suaves y esponjosas toallas blancas le recordaron lo que necesitaba tras el largo vuelo y se encaminó hacia el cuarto de baño, arrojando su falda y su camiseta en el camino.

Se miró a sí misma en el espejo de cuerpo entero mientras encendía el agua caliente, ahuecando sus pechos en sus manos y moviendo sus rizos sueltos sobre sus hombros. Tenía unas firmes curvas bronceadas y las caderas estrechas de una adolescente, sin embargo ahora, a los veintidós años había algo de complicidad en su mirada color chocolate que contrarrestaba las infantiles pecas que salpicaban su bonita nariz y que proclamaba que definitivamente era una mujer.

Mientras la bañera se llenaba, se acercó a la ventana y miró hacia la playa. Se parecía bastante a cualquier otra playa de arena dorada que hubiese visto antes; excepto por una cosa, todo el mundo estaba desnudo.

Ignorando a los hombres y mujeres mayores con su piel arrugada y vientres decididamente poco sexys, se fijó en un par de chicos jóvenes que estaban jugando al vóley playa. Del Norte de Europa, decidió, probablemente suecos. Sus bronceados cuerpos de más de metro ochenta estaban resbaladizos por el sudor, y sus pollas eran enormes, incluso sin estar excitados.

Inconscientemente, su mano se deslizó hacia abajo y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, imaginando cómo sería tener a uno de esos gemelos nórdicos dentro de ella, llenándola con su enormidad.

Se detuvo, de repente avergonzada de estar de pie en la ventana del apartamento, donde cualquiera la podría ver. Luego, se relajó. Después de todo, Edward había dejado claro que era una playa privada, y las reglas habituales no se aplicaban allí.

El baño ya estaba lleno de vapor, y de mala gana se alejó de aquel bombón y se metió en la profunda y humeante bañera.

Accionó un interruptor en el lateral de la bañera y el agua comenzó a formar espuma. Se metió en el jacuzzi con un gritito de placer, relajándose mientras los fuertes chorros de agua caliente comenzaron a quitarle el estrés del largo vuelo y el temor de estar a punto de ser secuestrada por una banda de traficantes de esclavos en el momento en que puso un pie en el apartamento.

Abrió más las piernas, deslizándose bajo el agua cuando un chorro particular de agua caliente encontró el camino hacia su vulva y comenzó a acariciar sus labios. Gimió de placer, sus labios ligeramente abiertos. Esta vez no necesitó sus dedos sobre su sensible y pequeño clítoris, en su lugar dejó que los choros de agua hicieran su magia, latiendo y palpitando hasta que la llevaron a un orgasmo estremecedor.

Mientras esperaba que las olas de placer la inundaran y amainaran, volvió a examinar la situación que la llevó desde el apartamento de mala muerte que compartía en Chicago a este lujoso apartamento en Europa, con todo tipo de tentaciones.

Todo había comenzado tan inocentemente.

Una petición de amistad en Facebook de un nombre desconocido. Pasa todo el tiempo si eres una mujer joven, especialmente si tu foto de perfil es una tan provocativa como la de Bella, una en la que posas con un diminuto bikini verde que apenas cubre tus pechos y que acentúa tu pequeña cintura.

Ella normalmente borraba esas extrañas peticiones inmediatamente, pero algo sobre esta le hizo dudar, con su dedo merodeando sobre el botón de borrar.

No fue sólo la fotografía de su perfil; después de todo, cualquiera podría usar una fotografía de un hombre increíblemente caliente de piel color aceituna con cabello castaño rojizo casi broncíneo y oscuros ojos verdes. Podía ser engañada así todo el tiempo, por programas informáticos que usaban fotografías almacenadas de modelos que puedes encontrar por ti misma en Internet si buscas lo suficiente, o por sórdidos viejos que usan imágenes de sus hijos como cebo para atrapar a los incautos.

No, no fue solamente la foto, fue el hecho de que parecían tener muchos amigos en común, y también que parecía saber mucho sobre ella. Le gustó que fuera sincero con su edad, muchos hombres de treinta y dos años habrían pretendido ser más jóvenes al entrar en contacto con alguien que apenas habría terminado la universidad hacia un año, y también que su petición de amistad era encantadoramente honesta sobre qué pretendía exactamente hacer con ella. Ella apreciaba la sinceridad, y también la imaginación que había usado para explicar con detalles sus deseos.

Ella había dudado; y luego aceptó su petición de amistad. ¿Qué daño podría hacerle? Desde que se había graduado, se estaba volviendo loca de aburrimiento. Se las había apañado para conseguir un trabajo mal pagado en una empresa de contabilidad en la ciudad que apenas le alcanzaba para pagar el cuarto que tenía alquilado en el piso de Alice, y sabía que era afortunada de tener incluso eso. Sus préstamos académicos eran como una piedra colgando del cuello. No podía permitirse unas vacaciones en Florida, por no hablar de Europa, así que cuando Edward hizo su oferta, la aceptó de inmediato.

Bella no era tan ingenua como para pensar que, en realidad, Edward se parecería a la fotografía, pero los mensajes que habían estado intercambiando cada vez más insinuantes habían despertado su curiosidad. Él le había ofrecido dejarle el apartamento por una semana sin ningún tipo de compromiso, pero cuando casualmente había mencionado que él iba a estar por la zona la misma semana y que deberían conocerse, inmediatamente se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

—Sólo si me pagas el billete de avión —había bromeado ella.

Y, entonces, se sorprendió cuando recibió por correo electrónico un código para llamar a American Airlines y reservar su billete.

—Estás loca. De ninguna forma vas a ir —dijo Alice—. Al apartamento de un extraño, en una… playa nudista…

—Suena perfecto —dijo Bella, despreocupadamente. Y reservó su billete.

Saliendo de la bañera y envuelta en una esponjosa bata blanca, volvió a la ventana, preguntándose cuando se pondría en contacto Edward con ella, o si él simplemente se presentaría en la puerta; con su propia llave. La simple idea la hizo sentirse incómoda, y deslizó en su sitio la cadena de seguridad de la puerta para evitar sorpresas.

Consultó Facebook en su teléfono. Ni una palabra de él todavía. Decidió no actualizar su estatus informando que estaba allí. Que esté intrigado un tiempo, pensó.

Quizás debería dar un paseo por la playa. Más que nada, quería dormir, pero esto era Europa y quería vivirlo sin perder ni un solo momento.

Se secó, disfrutando la sensación de la cálida brisa sobre su piel.

Cogió su ropa, luego dudó. Nunca antes había estado en un complejo nudista, y no estaba segura de cuál era el protocolo. Si se quitaba la ropa en la playa, entonces ¿dónde la pondría? Al final, decidió que era muy raro meterse en el ascensor y caminar por el vestíbulo desnuda, así que se puso un vestido ligero que pudiera cargar con facilidad.

No tenía sentido llevar ropa interior si iba a quitársela otra vez. Aunque era desinhibida por naturaleza, la hacía sentir extraña mostrarlo todo, y estaba contenta de haber ido a esa sesión de depilación a última hora que había dejado su pubis bellamente expuesto y suave al tacto.

En un par de minutos estaba en la playa, sintiéndose claramente muy vestida.

El ambiente era menos sexual de lo que había esperado, al menos en esta parte de la playa, y sentía como lo más natural del mundo quitarse el vestido por encima de la cabeza y pasear entre las olas, con su piel absorbiendo el calor del sol.

Sentía como si todos los ojos estuvieran puestos en ella, viejos y jóvenes, hombres y mujeres. Echó una mirada por debajo de sus pestañas. Aunque algunos grupos de familias desnudas iban a lo suyo como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, tenía razón en sospechar que había bastante gente observándola.

Sonrió para sí misma. Se había preocupado de que las primeras veces fuera a sentirse cohibida, pero no lo estuvo. Se dio cuenta con asombro que estaba recibiendo miradas en su dirección. Sintió como sus pezones se endurecían y una calidez se extendía por su ingle, humedeciéndola.

Había leído en la red que las dunas eran el lugar donde pasaban las cosas más interesantes. ¿Quizás Edward estaría allí? Incluso si no estaba, se debía a si misma comprobar que estaba pasando. La página web hizo que sonara bien, bueno, si no es dañino, entonces es seguro. Las dunas eran un lugar popular de cruising1 tanto entre parejas como para solteros, eran muy populares en esta época del año, quizás imaginando que salirse un poco del camino no les haría daño.

Estaba lista para probar algo nuevo. El tedio de su vida en Chicago y su sofocante trabajo la estaban matando. Y lo que es peor, apenas estaba haciendo algo para cambiarlo. Al menos, mientras estaba en la universidad en Florida, lejos de su familia y los amigos del instituto, había tenido la oportunidad de experimentar. De vuelta al lugar donde todo el mundo la conocía, estuvo limitada a un extraño rollo de una noche con un abogado aburrido que un amigo eligió para ella, todo con un halo tan decepcionantemente convencional que incluso el sexo anal fue casi una novedad. Avergonzada de que fuese ella quien lo sugiriera. El tipo pareció disfrutarlo, pero no hubo una segunda cita. Supuso que ella no era material para el matrimonio.

Más que nada, apreciaba ese sofisticado estilo Europeo de asumir la desnudez. Había personas en la playa que definitivamente estaban allí en busca de acción, pero la mayoría de la gente estaba tomando sol, nadando, leyendo o jugando a juegos de playa. Se sentía mal, pero de alguna manera tan bien.

Con cuidado de no llamar la atención de nadie todavía, caminó a propósito a lo largo de la orilla, los dedos de los pies en las olas, hasta que sintió un particular par de ojos fijos en ella.

Miró hacia la derecha, hacia las dunas. Su corazón dio un salto. Era Edward. Quizás un poco más viejo de lo que la foto sugería, pero aun así más ardiente de lo que había imaginado. Así que, ¡existe!

Él miró directamente hacia ella, y después directamente a través de ella. Estaba molesta. Sabía que la había reconocido por su fotografía, así que ¿a qué estaba jugando?

Se había vuelto de espaldas, mientras escudriñaba el horizonte a unos nueve metros de distancia. Ella se detuvo, observando su cuerpo. Era más alto de lo que esperaba, puede que un metro setenta y ocho o un metro ochenta y uno. No había ni un solo gramo de grasa en sus músculos, los cuales estaban tersos pero no voluminosos. Su espeso cabello cobrizo descansaba sobre sus hombros y, de forma exasperante, él se negaba a mirar en su dirección.

¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer? Resentida, pensó en regresar al apartamento, pero después le vio desaparecer entre las dunas y se dio cuenta de que se suponía que tenía que seguirle.

Se acercó suavemente por el camino de arena y desapareció en un claro. Pero antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de disfrutar del entorno, sintió un aliento caliente en su oreja y una venda de seda se deslizó sobre sus ojos.

Bella casi gritó, pero algo en la voz de Edward, el modo en que pronunció su nombre, la calmó. Se sintió vulnerable, desnuda allí de pie, sin ser capaz de ver qué estaba pasando a su alrededor, pero pudo sentirle y olerle cerca de ella.

Sintió una mano bajando por delante, rozando sus pezones, los cuales estaban excitados otra vez. Era una mano cálida, seca y cuando le agarró el pecho y lo apretó suavemente, pudo sentir como se volvía a humedecer.

La cogió de la mano y la guió con cuidado hasta sentarla. La arena era suave y cálida.

Sus labios apenas tocaron los suyos y se retiraron, jugueteando.

Sus carnosos labios estaban abiertos ahora, buscando la suave boca que acababa de besarla.

La voz de un hombre susurró su nombre. Una voz americana, con un deje de acento francés.

—Me alegro de que te guste el apartamento, Bella. Tomaste la decisión correcta. Y ahora que estás aquí, que empiecen los juegos.

— ¿Qué juegos?

—Ssshhh.

El rostro del hombre estaba cerca del suyo en ese momento, y pudo sentir su cálido aliento en la cara. Se moría de ganas de arrancar la venda y mirar sus ojos, pero de alguna manera no ver lo que le estaba haciendo lo hacía más excitante.

Y, a continuación, su boca estaba sobre la de ella, la ardiente lengua de él en la boca de ella, hundiéndose tan profundamente que sentía que podría tragarla entera.

Él tenía su cabeza entre las manos de ella y la abrazó con ternura, apoyando su espalda contra las dunas mientras su lengua continuaba probándola.

Sintió que su cuerpo se arqueaba como respuesta, volvió a deslizarle la mano por delante, rozando su entrepierna y apoyando la mano sobre su muslo.

Ella se apretó a sí misma contra su mano, desesperada por sentir el roce sobre su clítoris hinchado.

Pero él apartó su mano, jugando con ella.

—Paciencia —murmuró.

Deslizó su lengua por su barbilla y la línea de su garganta hasta sus pechos hinchados. Lamió alrededor de su pezón con la lengua, consiguiendo un jadeo de ella, antes de chuparlo tan fuerte y rítmicamente que olas de deseo sacudieron todo su cuerpo.

De nuevo, su mano rozó contra su pelvis y se alejó otra vez, evaluando la urgencia de su deseo.

Sus dedos se deslizaron lentamente por su vientre y hábilmente separó sus escurridizos labios, frotando suavemente alrededor de su húmeda entrada. Ella arqueó la espalda, apretando su sexo húmedo contra su mano, desesperada por sentir la presión que le daría algo de alivio.

Sintió la boca contra su vientre, los dientes mordisqueando su firme piel. Poco a poco, insoportablemente despacio, trazó una línea con su lengua hacia abajo llegando hasta su clítoris y comenzó a trabajar con ganas, rítmicamente con la lengua, mientras su mano le agarraba un pecho.

Cada movimiento la acercaba más al orgasmo, y se rindió a las olas de placer, esperando la ola final que la llevara al límite. Pero él era demasiado hábil para eso y cada vez que ella se acercaba, se paraba, hasta que le estuvo rogando por el alivio que solamente él podía ofrecer.

Estaba tan inmersa en la agonía de su propio placer que apenas se percató de que alguien más la estaba besando y susurrando su nombre.

Estaba sorprendida, pero no asustada. De alguna manera le parecía natural que alguien más quisiese compartir esta increíble experiencia.

Memorizó cómo de suaves se sentían aquellos labios y cómo de femenina sonaba esa voz, y se dio cuenta que la boca sobre la suya y la mano que suavemente masajeaba su pecho eran las de una mujer. Abrió la boca para decir algo pero la mujer la silenció con un beso que sabía a hombre.

La otra boca seguía enviando olas de placer a través de su clítoris y, de repente, lo que tenía que decir no le pareció importante. El hombre hundió profundamente dos dedos en su vagina, haciéndola estremecerse de placer. Pudo sentir su rápida y ardiente respiración contra sus muslos, y le devolvió el beso a la mujer con tanta fuerza que sintió que le había hecho sangre en el labio.

Percibió que él retiraba su mano e interrumpía el beso con la otra mujer para darle a chupar sus dedos.

Entonces sintió la presión de él rodando sobre ella, sujetando sus brazos por encima de la cabeza y agarrando sus muñecas.

—Está bien, no voy a ir a ninguna parte —jadeó ella.

Ella quería alcanzar su pene y obligarle a llenar el agujero que había en el centro de su cuerpo, pero le sostuvo los brazos a un lado, haciéndola esperar.

—Por favor…

Le soltó una muñeca y llegó hasta él, acariciando su dura longitud y consiguiendo un jadeo suyo.

A continuación, le obligó a poner la muñeca detrás de su cabeza y la penetró bruscamente, enviando una ola de calor a través de su vagina al tiempo que sus músculos le atraían a su interior y, rítmicamente, apretaban alrededor de su verga.

Se movía despacio dentro de ella y ella surfeó sobre las olas de placer, retorciéndose y rozándose contra él mientras se dirigía al orgasmo.

— ¡Sí! ¡Sí!

Sus gritos fueron silenciados cuando bajó sus labios con firmeza hacia los de ella, y probó sus propios jugos cuando hundió febrilmente la lengua en su boca.

Se quedó allí despatarrada en la arena, jadeando y pasando el rato, mientras él la aliviaba.

—Edward —susurró.

Suavemente, una mano le quitó la venda de los ojos y parpadeó, con sus ojos llorosos por la brillante luz del sol.

Confundida, miró a su alrededor.

Edward estaba ahí, pero estaba apoyado en una duna a unos metros, con una enorme erección entre sus manos.

El hombre con el que había estado follando era uno de los jugadores escandinavos de vóley playa. La mujer no estaba por ningún sitio visible. Alrededor de ellos, escondidos entre las dunas, podía escuchar gemidos de deseo mientras la misma escena se repetía una y otra vez.

Se sentó, indignada.

—Qué significa este jodido engaño —dijo amargamente.

— ¿Por qué estás tan enfadada? —la voz de Edward estaba tranquila—. Lo disfrutaste. Y yo disfruté observándote a Anders y a ti, por no hablar de Jenna. Has dado todo un espectáculo. Me dijiste que eras una chica sin prejuicios.

Se puso de pie, agarrando su vestido de donde lo había dejado. Las lágrimas luchaban por salir de sus ojos. La mirada de Edward le siguió mientras se sacudía la arena de su trasero y se iba dando fuertes pisotones hacia la playa, yéndose con tanta dignidad como le fue posible.

—Nos vemos —dijo él tras ella.

Estaba furiosa y no sabía el porqué. Hacía menos de una hora que había estado fantaseando con los dioses nórdicos, y Edward tenía razón; lo había disfrutado.

Estaba molesta porque… porque Edward había jugado con ella, y lo más importante, ahora le deseaba más desesperadamente de lo que nunca había deseado a un hombre. La idea de él allí de pie, acariciándose de esa manera tan distante, mientras ella se corría era más de lo que podía aguantar.

Su sexo se sentía desnudo y palpitante, se sentía como si todos los ojos de la playa estuvieran sobre ella en el momento en que salió de la ardiente zona tras las dunas y emprendió el camino de la vergüenza de vuelta al apartamento.

Quizás un chapuzón le ayudase. Dejó caer el vestido y se adentró en el océano, estremeciéndose con la fría agua salada que se arremolinaba alrededor de su vagina y, al rato, disfrutando de la frescura de las olas sobre su piel.

¿Qué debería hacer ahora? No tenía ningún lugar a donde ir excepto el apartamento de Edward, pero no estaba segura de cuál sería el siguiente juego que tenía planeado. Sintiéndose miserable, nadó libremente por un rato y luego se quedó flotando sobre la espalda, dejando que las olas la besaran. Estaba fuera de su elemento en más de un sentido.

Pero, aunque lo intentara, no podía quitarse la imagen de Edward allí de pie, acariciando perezosamente la longitud de su enorme polla, con sus ojos verdes como los de un gato consumiéndola con hambre.

A medida que repetía la imagen en su cabeza, su cuerpo comenzó a responder al estímulo y se dio cuenta que la tibia agua salada que la mecía al ritmo de las olas, estaba lamiendo su vagina, por lo que abrió más las piernas, disfrutando de la sensación. Lejos de estar saciada por la experiencia en las dunas, quería más. Quería a Edward.

Nadó de vuelta a la orilla y recogió su vestido. Chorreando agua, caminó a lo largo de la orilla, y fue consciente de que alguien la seguía. Edward. La visión de él, incluso ahora, sin su gran erección, hacía que se derritiesen sus entrañas.

—No estés enfadada —le dijo, tratando de sujetar su barbilla en sus manos antes de que ella le golpeara la mano con furia.

Se quedó allí de pie, tratando de ignorar las lágrimas caliente que surgían del fondo de sus ojos.

Una gota de agua marina cayó de su alborotado cabello hacia su pecho y colgó delicadamente de su pezón rosado, el cual se fue endureciendo poco a poco en su presencia, antes de caer al suelo.

—Recogeré mis cosas del apartamento y puedes llevarme de vuelta al aeropuerto —siseó, dándose la vuelta sobre sus talones.

—Muy bien, hazlo a tu manera —dijo casualmente.

—Bien.

Ella se fue dando pisotones hacia el apartamento, dejándolo allí de pie.

Cinco minutos más tarde, estaba en el pasillo, temblando bajo su vestido mojado y metiendo la llave en la cerradura.

Bella entró al apartamento y se detuvo. Había alguien allí.

Echó un vistazo al dormitorio y allí estaba Edward, tumbado en la cama, aún desnudo, y jugando perezosamente con su polla. De alguna manera tenía que pasar por delante de él para recoger su bolsa. Se olvidaría de pedirle que le llevase al aeropuerto. Haría autostop. O algo. Cualquier cosa que la alejase de ese arrogante bastardo antes que su decisión flaquease.

Se armó de valor y pasó al lado de la cama. Él la cogió por la mano y comenzó a dibujar algo en la delicada piel del interior de su muñeca. Trató de liberar su mano, pero fue inútil. Podía sentir como se estaba humedeciendo cada vez más y más.

Él también lo sintió, y con un grácil movimiento animal, la acercó hacia su cuerpo y hundió su cara en su suave pubis a través de la tela transparente de su vestido. Si antes estaba húmedo, ahora el vestido estaba chorreando donde él se había apretado contra ella; y levantándole la falda, devoró su rosado sexo como si fuera un hombre hambriento, lamiendo sus jugos y explorando sus suaves pliegues con su lengua.

Gimió involuntariamente, todas las ideas de huir ya habían desaparecido.

Ardientes oleadas de placer viajaron hacia su ingle mientras el lamía alrededor de su clítoris hinchado, expertamente moviendo su lengua en los lugares en los que se derretiría. Podía sentir la cremosidad gotear de sus labios mientras él la llevaba casi hasta el límite, levantándola sobre la cama y abriendo sus piernas, sin cesar en su ritmo.

Enterró dos de sus dedos profundamente en su vagina y continuó trabajando con su lengua hasta que se corrió en un gran estremecedor orgasmo.

Se quedó allí tumbada un momento, sorprendida en silencio por el mejor orgasmo que había tenido nunca. Pero ahora quería más. Le deseaba más urgentemente de lo que nunca antes había deseado a otro hombre.

Se deslizó hacia abajo y recorrió con la mano, arriba y abajo, su dura verga, jugueteando con sus dedos. Él gimió, cerrando sus ojos con placer. Ella chupó suavemente alrededor de la punta, disfrutando de la cremosa gota de la pre-eyaculación. Y luego, de repente, sin previo aviso, le envolvió con sus labios, dejando que su hinchada masculinidad rozase la parte posterior de su garganta, ahuecando sus pelotas y metiéndola más y más profundo en su boca.

Ya podía sentir el hormigueo dentro de ella otra vez, se agachó y comenzó a masturbarse con los dedos. La visión de ella dándose placer a sí misma de esa manera le llevó a empujar más y más profundo en su boca. Pero no le dejaría obtener su recompensa todavía. Le quería dentro de ella y su necesidad se estaba haciendo cada vez más y más urgente.

Ella liberó su boca y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, colocando suavemente su húmeda vagina sobre la longitud de su polla. Se quedó sin aliento mientras deslizaba su humedad sobre él lentamente, más firmemente ahora, sujetándola contra sí. Era suyo. Le tenía donde quería. Con cuidado, le guió hacia su estrecha abertura y comenzó a empujar su clítoris contra la mata de pelo oscuro de su pelvis, tratando de cabalgarle hasta un orgasmo explosivo.

—Me voy a… —gimió ella. Pero él no le iba a permitir correrse por el momento.

Le dio la vuelta de manera que ella quedara debajo de él sobre su estómago y sujetó sus brazos por encima de su cabeza. Se metió tan profundo dentro de ella que sintió que su pequeño y apretado coño se lo tragaría entero. La llevó hasta el borde y la mantuvo allí, jadeando, luego se retiró.

Ella sintió sus húmedos dedos moverse alrededor del anillo de su culo y luego su lengua como si estuviera estimulando esta nueva abertura. Gimió, medio queriendo y medio asustada de que su tamaño le hiciera mucho daño.

Volvió a hundir dos de los dedos en su vagina, mientras el pulgar tanteaba su culo. Sintió como la estimulación la haría explotar. A continuación, sintió que se abría paso con facilidad en su estrecho pasaje mientras sus dedos se hundían más hondo en su femenina vagina.

Gimió, un violento y feroz gemido salió de lo más profundo de su ser mientras la penetraba y el dolor fue sustituido por oleadas del placer más intenso que jamás había experimentado irradiando de su interior. Cada embestida se hacía menos dolorosa y más placentera que la anterior.

— ¿Era esto lo que querías? ¿Lo es? —sintió su cálido aliento en su oreja y gimió como asentimiento.

La cabalgó expertamente hasta que sintió que no podía aguantar más y se corrió en el más completo, el orgasmo más escandaloso que jamás había sentido, llevándole con ella sobre las olas de su orgasmo y absorbiendo hasta la última gota de él en su interior.

Le sintió jadear, alcanzando su orgasmo y rodó al otro lado de la cama, aun jadeando de deseo el uno por el otro.

Dibujó algo sobre su vientre plano, que estaba ahora empapado de sudor y fijó sus fascinantes ojos verdes sobre ella.

— ¿Cambiaste de opinión sobre lo del aeropuerto?

—Claro —le sonrió—. Va a ser una semana divertida.

* * *

**Cortito pero caliente. Como casi siempre, aquí les dejo el argumento de la nueva novela.**

**Mr. Cullen's Whip (nombre original Mr. Smith's Whip) por Brynn Paulin. Serie Taboo wishes**

_**Argumento**_

La vida de bibliotecaria Isabella Swan rara vez cambia mientras supervisa la Biblioteca y Archivos de la Comunidad de Brandywine, pero cuando Edward Cullen se instala para la investigación de su último libro, todo cambia. Ella ha oído rumores sobre látigo del señor Cullen y sus formas dominantes - susurros que la hacen temblar de necesidad de que sus deseos secretos se cumplan. Y más que nada, quiere que Edward le muestre el lado más oscuro del sexo, inclinándose sobre sus rodillas y pidiendo más.

1 El cruising o cancaneo es la práctica sexual consistente en mantener relaciones sexuales en lugares públicos, generalmente de forma anónima y sin ataduras. El cancaneo suele realizarse en parques, playas, bosques y demás descampados cercanos a zonas urbanas, así como en todo tipo de baños públicos y las áreas de descanso de las autopistas.


End file.
